lucas sky
by lucas sky12
Summary: plllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase rrrrrrreaad its my first fanfic ever.rated t because im paranoid.owe yeah. its about my version of maximum ride not the same charactres
1. preview

**Lucas sky**

**Haaaaaay everyone please read. It may suck but I don't care. O yeah disclaimer I don't own maximum ride or twilight witch I might add in here who knows. R&R enjoy.**

Have you ever woken up on the floor with a _major _head ack. If not consider your self lucky.

Cause you cant do any thing with out feeling pain. Owe sorry don't mean to be rood my names Lucas, but you can call me luc if you want.

Me and my family live in Tennessee out in field in the middle of no where in a big mansion that was once abandon and still is to the government

. My family is consistent of me (lucas) 14, Luna 14 but 3 months younger or so, amber 13, wolf 9, and leaf 7. We don't have parents or guardians, no school, and no home work. "yeah" .

were very tall for are age and skinny.

Im like 5'10 and way about 100 pounds.

**sorry this chapter is so short its more like a priview to the story. thre are going to be alot of short chapters. r&r. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaaaaay everyone please read. It may suck but I don't care. O yeah disclaimer I don't own maximum ride or twilight witch I might add in here who knows. R&R enjoy.**

So im on the floor stiff and throbbing. It was morning not quite seven a.m. I got up even though my body is screaming in protest. I through on some clean sweats, and went to go attempt to make breakfast.

You know me … well I guess you don't so here it is loud and clear I CANT FREEZE ICE. There now sense that's out in the open im now down stairs searching through the cabinets looking for some thing to make when a small tired voice cam from behind me.( **just think of angels voice when reading leaf speaking.) **" lucas what's for breakfast." asked leaf with her long blonde hair hiding her sweet face and brown eyes.

"Its…a surprise." But to tell the truth I was going to ask Amber to cook something. "I will pour some water for you," Lee said. She is so sweet. She is my littler baby, no not really, but I did take care of her since she was one. "I am going to wake the others." "Ok," said Leaf sitting down at the table.

"But don't wake up Amber, she is already awake." "Gotcha," I said. I kissed her on the head and went to Wolf's room. When I went in I was instantly deaf because of his snoring. It was like sticking my head into the rails of a train track. I closed the door so there's not an avalanche on mount Everest . I then grabbed my whistle and blew as loud as I can. Every day it's the same I blow and he jumps ten feet. You would think it would get old but it doesn't . "haha" wolf grumbled while I was laughing my head off.

" go get some breakfast amber must be cooking already." "oh she is" wolf grumbled while walking past me . When he past I roughled his already roughled short black hair. If your wondering how wolf and leaf knew all these things but I didn't . its because leaf can here a mouse step a mile away. And wolf can smell McDonalds from a mile in the air.

Yah you heard me air. Did I forget to mention that we have wings and we can fly. i wish i could see you faces. so if your wondering why we have wings is because evil scientist took us when we where babies and disided to craft avian dna into us. we the flock got out six years ago, but know where being chaced by m-geeks ( robot ninjas). so fare they havent found use 'yet'. (**sneek peck).**

so know im opening the door to the girls room when luna came running out problebly from the smell of food, and ran smack dab into me." well im glade your up" i mound from the pane. " yeah me to... not". then we bearsted into laughter. I helped her up. when i looked t her her strawbery blonde hair was behind her shoulders. her crystal blue eyes sparkeling. and then we ran to the kitchen.

when we got there amber was cooking scramblad eggs. her long brown hair in a messy bune." smells good" i howled mouth watering. ( im holwing because im hungrey noy for any other reasons you sexes pigs out there.) " here you go lucas". I looked down at leaf holding a glass out to me. her eyes all angel like." thanks know what do you want".she frowned at that. but then percet right up." can we go pick some flower in the fields. there just blooming" she gave me puppy eyes so i said " fine i need a good fly".

" thank you lucas" leaf scwelled. " luna can you do my hair for me" leaf asked. i rolled my green eyes.

**so how you like it r&r. ow and here are the character line ups for you.**

**lucas- max ( a male version thank you)**

**luna- max ( yes there are to max's)**

**amber- nudge( just not with the costent chater)**

**wolf- iggy/gazzy**

**leaf- angel**


End file.
